Anonymous Passion
by Beji-nana
Summary: HieixBotan w/Yaoi-YusukexKuwabara but the fic is HxB mainly focus. Therez another tourament and the Urameshi team comes back as the champs. Hiei is trying to tell Botan how he feels n' Botan is doin the same but itz not as easy as it sounds. DRAMA! R
1. Part1

"Anonymous Passion"  
  
By: Bejiita-chan PG-13 Warnings: Yaoi, YYH, Kurama dies HieixBotan, YusukexKuwabara Author's notes: Hi, hi. this is my first official YYH fic for now so bear with me. I watch a lot of episodes to get the feelings for this fic and I think I'm bout ready. I don't own any of the characters of YYH, eck! Wish I did though, I would have bunches of fun! I only own my made up character Raiko. I'm sorry if you don't feel that Hiei and Botan make a good couple b/c I do and this is my fic and I'm the one that's writing it. In other words, kiss my ass. sorry. yeah so, enjoy please.  
  
BTW!! I need a Beta-reader for this fic! .. if anyone cares.  
  
Prologue "I would never picture this day to come when I, Yusuke Urameshi, was a. a. A GODFATHER!? Yes, it was true. unfortunately. I have become the godfather to a three-year-old boy whom is named Raiko. Not that there is a problem with this, it is just. eeto. let me put it in different words." He clears his voice with a proud smirk, looking like a president preparing for a speech. Then he opens his eyes fully, revealing sparkles glaze upon the black pupils. He speaks "I would never picture a better couple in the world. except of course me and Kuwabara!" he chuckles hysterically out loud, acting like there was a invisible self right in front of him. Funny fellow indeed, and now a godfather as so he tells us. It is right for this fellow to be so bright and content. A toddler has brought forth to life by a young goddess. He was born of a powerful individual, extremely high authority was the boy already born with. The father knew he would make a tremendous fighter, and so he shall. Though, three-years of age cannot make true the future. Distractions can lead a different path or become somewhat dangerous to the young boy. The godfather is this remodel that takes the lead of becoming a hero to the godchild. For Yusuke Urameshi, you might want to recheck your list of good buddies before you pick the male. Urameshi is not the type you would want your children to be similar to. "HEY! What is that suppose to mean voice thingy. person!? Piss, Stupid Narrator."  
  
Part 1 And there it was. Just as all the significant spirit detectives thought, it was huge, immense, and unbearable to stare at. The sun's rays hit the back of the stadium perfectly. It made a shade of black light or an eclipse as some would say. The settings of the stadium were of the color green. Perfectly wrapped together is the scenery. The stadium and the forest was a duo. "A creepy ol' forest with a creepy ol' arena. Very Homey." The sentence came out of the young teen's mouth very sarcastically. He almost smiled knowing the fact that he was not going to get a laugh from another one of his out-going lectures. It was not fair. His other companions always lecture him but he cannot with jokes? Demo, most of their words would come from a mouth of wisdom and perceptive. "Puu! Puu!" Only one laugh was heard from the crew, it came from a small creature but very bright. The blue face of Urameshi Yusuke, or Puu as Keiko named him, brought out another of his 'puu' calls to his real self. He chirped loudly so that everyone would laugh at his cuteness instead of Yusuke's joke. Of course the detective fired up. "Arrggghhh! Would you stop trying to be cute for Keiko and not sit on my head!?" the detecting eyes went upward to be looking at his hair. He could already see the two little feet that belong to 'you know who'. He quickly reached out and snagged the creature out of his black, slick hair. He eyes focus on the creature's big dazzling eyes that were similar to his own. He sighed in defeated, having the knowledge that he could never win to those eyes. The creature was tossed out of Urameshi Yusuke no te and into Keiko no te. Giggling gently as the creature glided over to her body. Her arms wrapped around the blue fuzz ball and embraced it in cuddle. She acted like it was Yusuke himself. Partially of it was but the other half was just Kawaii. "He's so cute!" "I know!" "That's Urameshi for ya!" the girls yelled out as to mock the detective. Trying to get enough speed to not hear and ignore those calls, the detective looked around the forest for his other companions. Surely they would have come by now? Yes, two other members of Team Urameshi was missing, the demon part technically. Kurama and Hiei. Of course! Yusuke should know better than to worry about those two by now! The demons have a nag for showing up at the right time and in the right place. Stalkers? Yusuke questions. Stalkers of the detective maybe, demo they would of gave in by now. Too many years have gone by and the relationship between the humans and demons on the Urameshi team has grown over the beginning limit. Family is now the word, The Urameshi family. "Well, we're finally here." They entered. The crew of two human women, one demon woman, two detectives and the goddess entered the stadium with no introduction. Of course no one was there to greet you Yusuke! You're not a special guest like the other tournament, just a regular contestant with your team of four men. "Aw, Damnit! I thought the newspaper would want my picture!" The detective said, smiling in honor as if he was of significance. His sarcastic pride was shot down then by either his girlfriend or his companion. This time it was neither. They all left him running to catch up. "Hey you bums! Wait up!" 


	2. Part 2

"Anonymous Passion"  
  
By: Bejiita-chan  
  
PG-13  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, YYH, Kurama dies  
  
HieixBotan, YusukexKuwabara  
  
Author's notes: Hi, hi. this is my first official YYH fic for now so bear with me. I watch a lot of episodes to get the feelings for this fic and I think I'm bout ready. I don't own any of the characters of YYH, eck! Wish I did though, I would have bunches of fun! I only own my made up character Raiko. I'm sorry if you don't feel that Hiei and Botan make a good couple b/c I do and this is my fic and I'm the one that's writing it. In other words, kiss my ass. sorry. yeah so, enjoy please.  
  
BTW!! I need a Beta-reader for this fic! .. if anyone cares.  
  
Part 2  
  
The rooms weren't as fancy and glamorous as the previous time they were in an arena. Of course this stadium had its differences but you would think the rooms would be a bit more caring. The dressers already had termites feasting all over its body, the beds and bed mattresses were decaying into dust, and instead of carpet there was nothing but cold stone.  
  
"Holy crap! Don't tell me THIS is what we can afford!?" Yusuke turned around to the degusted faces of the women. Sighing in disbelief of the truth, he stepped into the revolting chambers and tried to ignore the leaking substance from the walls. "Oh kami. help me!" he comments to himself.  
  
His eyes roamed the room. Every inch looked diseased even the stone floor. Yusuke could not bear it any longer. He ran out of that room as quickly as he could. He breathed heavily and loud, over detailing the situation.  
  
"Yusuke! I am not going to step one foot in that room!" Keiko always made her sentences firm and steady. This one was clear and agreeable. Clearly by the doors you could tell that all these room were completely the same. The detectives were already in combat off the ring. Hope is what they needed and their trunk card was played.  
  
"Of course that's what you can afford, but why would you want that when you have Koenma owning your team?" cocky yet deep battered voice was heard from the corner. The detective smiled in relief.  
  
Thank god for demons that are stalkers, Yusuke thought. He knew that he was not going to be sucked in that room. But then again, the goddess of death would have gotten Lord Koenma to talk to the owners for a first class room. No worries, but its nice to be an actor.  
  
"How is it that you two demons always have the right timing? Hmmm?" the detective smirked while he waited for the other specie's answer. He already knew that they had been a gift. A gift of being there for him: whenever where ever. It was a tender feeling to have not only one, two, three, but also many shoulders to lean on when events were frowning upon you. Yusuke never thought about the subject until now, out of all places. Odd indeed, but it is always good to let out a smile and it was a smile Yusuke could not hold in any longer. He smiled gently at the two as he leaped up toward them and set foot upward toward their actual room.  
  
"We just have good estimations." The fire demon said in a response to the detective's question. He watched as Yusuke stepped up to him. He smirked knowing that he had changed over the years and it was a noticeable change, humorous but noticeable.  
  
"Did you. what's different about you Hiei? I know there's something I'm missing." a few steps around the figure was all the detective needed to let his brain think of a response. "ACK! Oh my gosh! I'm not looking down any more!" distorted faces grew upon the group and a couple of giggles.  
  
Yes, the child of the jagan had grown a few feet taller, much taller. The detective was actually looking a tad upward to stare into the eyes of the demon, surprising isn't it?  
  
"Yes detective, you are surprisingly correct." The demon twisted his way out of the view of Yusuke. Yusuke just watch in awe and noticed more and more how much the demon had grew. It was not such a big thing, but Yusuke just had to get a laugh out of it.  
  
"GREAT! Now I won't be looking down at a black furry ball of hair and one big purple eye!" the detective triumphed. The crew was laughing and giggling at the remark of Yusuke. Of course all except one, he was in the corner trying to ignore and shove away the laughs.  
  
All though, another surprisingly person did not have a laugh it the game either. The bright young goddess's mind was somewhere else, daydreaming about an event or someone. Yusuke was the first to notice the blued hair woman staring down at an invisible object.  
  
"Hey Botan-chan, what's wrong? Didn't get the joke?"  
  
"Hmmm?" too distracted by her own personal thoughts, the goddess did not hear the whole question. She slowly turned toward the detective. The sun's rays added the special effects of her beautiful blue hair waving in the air and her eyes extra luminous. Yusuke smiled remembering just how stunning this goddess could be.  
  
His little secret crush was never revealed to anyone, not even to himself. It was probably because he found her very attractive, but he would never date her. Why? Well, the goddess was more like a sister than a guider. Plus, her personality fit her figure so well it made her even more appealing to the eye.  
  
"You look like you're on Mars. What is it?" Yusuke titled his head up allowing her to know that he was completely into the conversation and listening with his heart.  
  
"Oh! It's nothing, really Yusuke! I just. well." Shrugging so innocently to make the impression of a lost child. Of course she did not have to pull that act, but the goddess did not know what the crew's reaction would be toward her response. There was only one way to find out.  
  
"Well What Botan-chan?" Kurama had to step into the conversation. He wanted to act like some sort of relief to the goddess; relief from pressure for no one wants to be under pressure.  
  
"I-I kinda forgot who we were gonna fight tomorrow." Botan lied with an unstable voice.  
  
"Oh? Well that's fine! We can just figure out for ourselves tomorrow, now won't we?" the detective turned around quickly, thinking that whole deal was a waste of time. The only important thing on his mind was that hotel room and food. Not eating for the whole day was very intense, well to Yusuke. His stomach rumbled the diseased chambers as he walked up the stairs. The women giggled to each other following the detective.  
  
Then Kurama made his way toward the same direction until he noticed that the three last partners where not stirring. He looked back at them and blinked in question.  
  
"Kuwabara? Botan-chan? Hiei-san? Aren't you going up to the room?"  
  
"Oh, I just feel awful for forgetting that team's name! I know you guys want at least SOME info on'em!" Botan looked at the three fighters at separate times, awaiting a reply.  
  
"Aw, it's okay Botan! I don't mind at all!" Kuwabara stepped in for comfort but the fire demon did not.  
  
"You don't mind but I do. I want to know whom I'm fighting against so I'll know if they're worthy or not." Adding in the cocky tone into the sentence, Hiei stepped over to the goddess and smirked gently. His eyes dead set on her, and only her. Some sort of magnet pulled the goddess for a stare or two. He had to get her attention; he wanted her to notice him to feel attractive to him. He wanted her to feel the same as he did for her. Not only the change of height came upon Hiei but also of heart. He knew he had a soft spot for Botan, but he ignore it and paid more consideration on his sister. But now his feelings were more intense and had the desire to be brought out of hiding.  
  
"I suggest you take me to Koenma so I can hear this 'info' for myself," the fire demon looked toward the other two and gazed "seeing that all of you are blinded by the stubborn shadow." The smirk grew wider across the demon's face as he paced toward the goddess. She just blinked at his word of knowledge. Thinking how much this male has changed over the years, seeing how much she actually missed him. How could she be attractive to him? He is so mysterious and determined. Completely the opposite of her cheerful self, but a chance of hope with the change of personality can lead to a relationship. Hopefully some day, dreams can come true.  
  
"Now take me there, Mistress." His voice was so calm and gentle never had he been so affectionate with his voice to her. Even more mysterious this demon became over the years. But why let these little details bother you, shrug it off and take him to Koenma.  
  
"Alright then, this way." Smiling to the demon and looking past him to the two fighters, she speaks. "Jaa nee! Tell Yusuke-kun I'll be right back!" A 'Peace-to-friends' and a 'so-long-for-now' good-bye. They walked down the diseased-chambered halls together, Hiei and Botan.  
  
===================================================== Awww. but hah! If you think that was good. check out the nest chapter! Itz gonna be a Hoot! Hahahaha. ha.. err.. a 'hoot'? O.o WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME?! Must be the Japanese rock thatz distracting me. ::turns it down, then turns it back on, blasting the house::  
  
Mwahahahaha. I can't help it! Well, please Review! This is my first YYH fic and I'm afraid if the characters aren't well, themselves. Especially since I'm working with Botan n' Hiei. and isn't Yusuke the best? Hehehe it easy for me to handle his character b/c I act like him at times! Mini-me Yusuke Urameshi! ::cuddles Naruto plushie:: JAA NEE! ^_^v 


	3. Part 3

------------------------------------  
  
Part 3  
  
Jaganshi Hiei, an odd fellow indeed. The young goddess didn't know much about this being, but she did know that she respected him and cared for his safety.  
  
She studied the demon closely, noting all the changes to his physical appearance. He had grown in height, that much was for sure. He'd always been a bit muscular, but it didn't truly show until now. His clothes were curved to fit his muscular structure and he was wearing boots. The only thing that hadn't really changed was the bandana. The white piece of cloth was ever-present on his forehead, concealing the Jagan beneath.  
  
Botan admired this demon and gosh was he good looking. You could surely tell that Hiei was the villain type. His clothing, eyes, and walk made it all the more obvious.  
  
Finally, after getting a few weird vibes from the woman next to him, Hiei chanced a glance to his side, only to be left staring into a set of stunning pink eyes. They were boring right into his. He almost blushed, but covered it with his arrogance.  
  
"What do you find in me that is so amusing you have to stare Mistress?"  
  
Coming out of a dream-like state, Botan shook her head and blinked her eyes out of the stare.  
  
"Oh?! Heh sorry about that heh, heh" the young goddess sweated slightly and started to fasten her pace with embarrassment. She could not believe she was caught in the act! Never would she let herself stare at a guy more than ten seconds, but really, you could not help it when Hiei was your prey.  
  
The walk was quiet up the stairs. Everything seemed to be two hours than two minutes. Botan was nervous of saying something incredibly stupid and Hiei was not good at socializing, but something must be said. Botan took up her courage and looked at the demon again like she did before. The demon felt those vibes again and snorted in an irritated manner.  
  
"What do you..."  
  
Why don't you just tell her?" Before one of Hiei's notorious barbs had the chance to slip past his lips, the blue-haired woman had already cut him off, causing the fire demon's expression to shift from annoyed to quizzical.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Technically, the demon knew exactly what the goddess was referring to but he wanted to keep her eyes on him.  
  
"Yukina. She has every right to know that you are her brother." Botan stated her opinion loud and clear.  
  
It was in fact true; Hiei still had not shared the wonderful news that he was her older brother and she was his younger sister. Why? Hiei felt some sort of shame of himself. Yukina is such a warmhearted demon and Hiei thought that if she knew that her brother was a ruthless killer, she would despise him. But of course she wouldn't t, she would love and accept him as she has with everyone.  
  
No one was ever different in Yukina's eyes. Hiei should've known that by now. "It s none of your concern Mistress. Why don t you just deal with your own problems instead of others? You have a nag for poking your nose in other s business." Oops! That wasn't meant to come out that way.  
  
Hiei suddenly covered his mouth and his eyes widened as his sight went to the floor. He didn't t want to see the express on the goddess s face. He didn't want to know what the next thing the goddess was going to say. He didn't want to stop walking. His pace quicken as his eyes continued to glare at the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Botan was stiffening into place. The shock of hurt ran up her spine to make her break down into nothing. Before she thought that this demon was a great guy, but until now her aspects of the demon was turned around.  
  
"Hiei! You're such a heartless bastard! You don't even care about anyone, do you?!" she sighed heavily. The demon spun around to answer her question, but she had already passed him by and was on her way to Koenma's chamber.  
  
"Daaaammnit!" Hiei cursed at himself for being a baka, for not thinking before acting and hurting the beautiful goddess.  
  
Why did he let his pride get in the way of his affection? Botan was the only woman that Hiei had been attracted to. Yes, Mukuro had been a friendly companion, but Hiei didn't share the feelings that she had for him. She had pledged to give her life for Hiei, wanted to confess everything that she kept locked away in her heart, but her fear of rejection got in the way."  
  
The now lonely fire demon walked up the stairs and turned a different path instead of going to Koenma. TBC ------------------------------------ THANK YOU KASUMI FOR BETA-READING THIS FIC! :: dances around the room:: 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Awe yes! Rest has finally come to you, Yusuke! The detective let his whole body drop upon the soft mattress. It felt warm and fluffy. The four corners of his body were surrounded with the couch's material and his hair was shaped into a round curve. Darkness was all he could see for now. His eyes were too tired to be open, and all he wanted to do was sleep a good long nap. But of course, Yusuke is always interrupted when things become good. His bulky, orange haired companion used his loud voice to startle the detective.  
  
"Hey Urameshi! Have you seen Yukina?!" the detective's eyes shot open and he managed to sit up right to stare at the big oaf.  
  
"Damn you, Kuwabara! I was trying to sleep! Not worry 'bout your lil girlfriend!"  
  
Suddenly, the carrot top's face drooped down to his knees. His position sank greatly and he had to sit down next to his friend. Poor thing, he looked so desperate and out of spirit. He was completely opposite from his regular loud self and was causing Yusuke to become very concerned. The detective lowered himself closer beside him.  
  
"What?" he sighed at his companion's gloomy face. "Should I ask?"  
  
"Yukina...s-she...she dumped me." His voice was completely dead and silent. At that moment, he did not look like a big loud oaf, and he did not look like the type of guy that followed his own code. Instead, he looked so drained of life that it seemed as if he would not last another minute.  
  
"Oh, Kuwabara..." As for the detective, he did not look like the cocky, arrogant and stubborn person he usually was. Instead, compassionate eyes were in the mist and comfort was all he could give.  
  
She said she was going back to her home to find out more information on her brother...and she doesn't want a long distance relationship." Kuwabara closed his eyes with pain. It was too much to bear that the person he feel in love with was going away from him to find a person who was already well within her reach.  
  
"What!? You mean to tell me Hiei STILL hasn't told Yukina that he's her brother!?  
  
Yusuke s fists were clenched up together as he stood up from the couch and took a stand, intent on voicing his thoughts on the matter.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of this 'hide-and-don t-tell-anyone' shit! Yukina needs to know! It's 'bout time that short punk stopped being such a scared freak and told his own goddamn sister the truth!" About to stomp out of the room, rage controlling his mind, the hot-tempered delinquent stopped when he heard the voice of his companion.  
  
"No, don't, Urameshi." Turning around, surprised at his companion's response, Yusuke's eyes were dead set on the tears that he began to shed. He was crying, he was actually crying! That big softy, Kuwabara would always get emotional over the weirdest things, but this was understandable.  
  
Still, wouldn't it be easier just to tell the girl who her brother really is? She has the right to know, especially when it meant taking her away from a dear love.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I do, she'll always find a way to leave me. I dunno what it is, but every time I'm around her I get this feeling of pain or that I'm not wanted." That's when he looked up at his friend and wiped away the tears he had shed. It was not like Kuwabara to just start crying...he would rather whine or beg but never cry, especially in front of Yusuke.  
  
However, the detective understood. Things were not going well for them and their females. Yusuke's had problems with Keiko from the start and well, Kuwabara certainly had never been an expert when it came to women. Nevertheless, this was a time to comfort a friend in need. Yusuke...seems that it's your turn to be the healer.  
  
"Kuwabara, you're probably imagining things."  
  
'You should walk up to him now, Yusuke' he told himself mentally before striding over to the couch and taking a seat next to his friend.  
  
"But I do think it's time to tell Yukina the truth to see how she'll react to it. When she knows who her brother is and still returns to her home, then we'll get suspicious."  
  
"Blah, itz a waste of time. I'M SICK OF GIRLS!" titling his head to the side, Yusuke questioned his comrade's words. He wondered about the fellow. He had major mood swings and was hardly what you'd call predicable. Yusuke had thought it was a good feature...well, until now, that is.  
  
"What do you mean Kuwabara?"  
  
"Urameshi, I'm not going to fall for another person until that person comes to me!" Standing up proud with his new code, Kuwabara laid his right hand on his chest. "And I promise not to look at another girl as long as I live!"  
  
Heh, nice code, but one that Kuwabara could probably never follow. The detective did not know what to make of this new code, but he did know that he viewed Kuwabara in a different light now. Some how, he liked being here next to him and actually found that he enjoyed his loud mouth. Yusuke smiled up at Kuwabara and began to laugh at how ridiculous his partner looked.  
  
"Wha?! WHATZ SO FUNNY URAMESHI!?"  
  
Kuwabara came right up to his best friend's nose, so close that their foreheads were touching. Yusuke, on the other hand, began to laugh up a storm. He couldn't keep himself from laughing in a serious moment, but Kuwabara was dead serious and Yusuke was not the type for this mood. Actually, the detective was laughing so hard he fell on his back and continued to laugh, rolling all over the couch in the process. Kuwabara became disgusted at the site. He wanted Yusuke to know that he was dead serious. There was nothing to laugh at!  
  
"Alright thatz it Urameshi! You're..." suddenly, it happened. Kuwabara had leaned down to take a hold of the other boy's collar but at the exact same time Yusuke had already started sitting up to rest. They collided and had somehow managed to get both of their lips to press upon each other. Just a peck, but it was slowly released and they stared at one another.  
  
Yusuke's eyes were closed from laughing so much and Kuwabara's were open with surprise. They both could not believe that they had just accidentally slipped into a gaze of wonder. What would happen next? Who would say the next word? Should I be the one to say something? What will everyone else think? Fuck everyone. Yusuke, this is about what you want, is it not? So, what is the thing that you want right now Urameshi Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke closed his eyes again and cupped both of Kuwabara's cheeks as he drew him into a passionate kiss. Surprisingly, Kuwabara did not resist. He stood frozen and let Yusuke's tongue work its tricks inside his mouth.  
  
A new secret to keep from everyone else, hey Yusuke?  
  
TBC==================================== Heh, heh, heh. the yaoi-ness.. I mean, I really love yaoi, but this is one couple I never thought I would be  
  
writing about. but one thing is for sure. I AM NEVER GOING TO WRITE A KURAMAXHIEI FIC!! ::gives Hiei to Botan:: YOU BELONG WITH HER DAMNIT! XD anyways. R&R PPL! PLEASE!! AND A BIG THANK YOU N' HUGS TO KASUMI!!! Thank you Kasumi for Beta-reading this fic! ^_^v 


End file.
